


Happy Endings

by RedInkOfShame



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hand porn, Masseuse Dread Wolf, PWP, also regular porn, more shameless smut from RedInkofShame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedInkOfShame/pseuds/RedInkOfShame
Summary: Solas is a "happy ending" massage therapist.Things went as one would expect; he asked if she was experiencing any pain or tension, if she had problem areas or old injuries, if she had any requests. He asked her what her preference was for the intensity level,“I like it hard, I guess,” she answered. Then her eyes went wide in her padded face thing as she realized what she’d said. “The pressure, I mean! Like, I’ve had those really intense deep massages before, and I liked them. I like it when I can still feel it the next day, you know? I-”Rose abruptly stopped talking, having decided she was no longer allowed to speak to people ever again.Her face burned as she heard a soft chuckle. “I understand. Let’s begin.”He folded down the blanket to just above her butt, poured on some heavenly oil, and got to work.
Relationships: Solas/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Solas/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/558772
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse and I'm not sorry. Originally posted to tumblr, but I'm trying to post more on here.
> 
> Content warning for hating your thighs.
> 
> Thanks littleblue-eyedbird (salexectria?) for letting me borrow Venus!

“You did _what?_ ” Rose Trevelyan whispered incredulously. 

Venus Lavellan nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

Rose set aside her sandwich, lunch forgotten. The breakroom was one hell of a place for her friend to bring this up. “Why? How?”

Venus laughed. “I’m sure you can figure out the ‘how’—”

“That’s not what a mean! Like, how did this happen? How did it even come up?”

Venus arched an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Not _that!_ ” Rose hissed. “I just… Why?”

Venus shrugged as she chewed on her own meal. “The masseur, the ‘Fen’Harel’ one, he offered, and I don’t know… I couldn’t help but try it out.” Rose wasn’t convinced by Venus’ casual tone. “It’s not like, ‘on the menu’. It’s a service they occasionally provide in secret to special clients. Adaar got me on the list, but even then it’s not a guarantee.”

That Adaar was involved didn’t surprise Rose. “Of course it’s in secret, it’s illegal. I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“Me either! I didn’t think I would, but then… It was just so _taboo_ , you know? Maybe it’s a Dalish thing—people have been telling me my whole life not to let the Dread wolf take me, and now—”

“And now you’ve _paid_ him to.”

“Oof. Yeah. Pricey, too. Totally worth it, though,” she replied, still smiling.

Rose blinked. “Really?” Now that did surprise her. “But you can just… Get it for free. Or by yourself.”

“Not like _that_ , you can’t,” Venus practically purred. “DIY doesn’t make me feel so… relaaaxed.”

A pang of jealously bit Rose— or maybe just curiosity. She went back to nibbling her sandwich. She couldn’t picture herself doing anything like that…

… Even after Venus spent the rest of their break describing exactly what 'that' entailed in a hushed whisper.

Rose could never do something so clinical as that, of course. She’d never even has a one night stand! She didn’t judge her friend, though — she supposed it was fine as long as everyone was safe and happy. And Venus was practically glowing. Still, she couldn’t imagine sex without the emotional connection was worth it.

“So… I get to refer a friend,” Venus said as she tucked away her Tupperware. “Do you wanna?”

“Me? No!” Rose nearly tripped on her own chair as she stood. Several people turned to look at her, so she lowered her voice and repeated, “No. Thank you. I’m good.”

“I’m sure you could use a massage,” she insisted as they headed for the timeclock.

“No.”

“I’ll make you an appointment.”

Rose sighed at what could have been called her friend’s ‘knowing smile’ if she hadn’t been entirely off base. “Don’t you _dare_.”

~~~~~

    [11:01 AM] I made you an appointment :D  
[11:01 AM] Thursday. You’ll have to go right from work.  
[11:01 AM] Don’t forget to shave your legs.

     [11:05 AM] No  
[11:05 AM] Cancel it

     [11:05 AM] But there’s a cancellation/no show fee!  
[11:06 AM] You cant leave me hanging like that when I’m being so generous :(

     [11:06 AM] I guess you’ll just have to go yourself then

     [11:08 AM] Don’t think I’m not tempted.  
[11:08 AM] Come on. Please? Just get a reg massage if that’s all you want hon.  
[11:08 AM] Consider it an early bday gift

     [11:15 AM] No funny business?

     [11:15 AM] Not unless you want the ‘funny business’  
[11:15 AM] BUT IF YOU DO you have to ask for it with a code phrase. It’s a consent thing.  
[11:16 AM] Do you want to know the password??

     [11:16 AM] N O .

~~~~~

Thursday afternoon Rose found herself at the high-end _Evanuris Salon and Spa Resort_. The staff all spoke in soft, calm, friendly tones as they gave her a locker key so she could get out of her work clothes and don a rather luxurious robe of soft cotton lined with terry cloth. It had pockets for her key and cell phone, but she left her phone behind in the spirit of the experience.

As recommended, she had arrived early to partake of the sauna, pool, and refreshments. After some fresh cucumber water and a handful of seemingly-exotic candied nuts (that were definitely not on her diet), Rose went out to the otherwise empty Women Only pool area. She eyed the water glistening in the sun longingly, but ultimately went to steam in the sauna instead. She hadn’t brought a bathing suit, and didn’t feel up to dropping her towel. 

She’d only been outdoors in the nude once, on a camping trip with a boyfriend, and it had felt amazing… but she was too self-conscious to do it here. Even if it was only around other women (assuming others came in) she couldn’t just openly sit around all chubby and sagging.

But she could see the sparkling water through the small window in the redwood door, and it nagged at her as the minutes ticked by. Was she really going to turn down a rare opportunity to do something like this just because of some cellulite and stretch marks?

She didn’t want to be that kind of person. She marched right out of the heavy sauna air, tossed her robe to the side, and climbed into the perfectly heated water. The sunlight on her bare skin was exactly as liberating as she remembered. She reveled in it, enjoyed every minute of it (except for the brief interval where an impassive employee gathered some discarded towels and Rose pretended not to care). Unfortunately, she’d already wasted most of her pre-appointment time already. 

She was soon climbing out of the water and back into her robe, dripping water into the provided sandals as she went to the little sitting room to wait for her masseuse. Her body still buzzed as she indulged in dark chocolate bark and some king of fancy fruity tea.

Her pulse jumped when the inner door opened, and she stood. She recognized him instantly from Venus’ description of him. “Rose?”

Venus hadn’t mentioned his voice sounding like pure sex. Or was that just her imagination? “Yes, hello.”

He reached out for her hand, giving it more of a squeeze than a shake. “Hello. I’m Fen’Harel. I’ll be servicing you today. Please, follow me.”

As he escorted her down a hallway lined with doors on both sides, each door labeled something like ‘Andruil’ or ‘June’, she chided herself. It was just a massage, after all. She’d had professional massages a few times before, and they’d been awesome. True, all her previous experiences had been with female presenting masseuses, but Venus had said this guy was very business-like. 

How did one have business-like sex?

Well, she would never know, she supposed. When they reached a room labeled Fen’Harel he instructed her to disrobe and cover herself with the blanket as routinely as any professional would. He left the room, and she rushed out of her robe, folded it, and set it aside before climbing dutifully on the table. She nestled her face in the little padded thing after she awkwardly pulled the blanket up to her hairline. 

She needn’t have hurried; she was left alone for several minutes. Under the weighty blanket, listening to the soft, vaguely-tribal music, her heartbeat calmed. It was a few moments before she realized the table itself was heated. The incense, whatever it was, was subtle and definitely had the intended relaxing effect. 

A gentle knocked preluded his return. Things went as one would expect; he asked if she was experiencing any pain or tension, if she had problem areas or old injuries, if she had any requests. He asked her what her preference was for the intensity level.

“I like it hard, I guess,” she answered. Then her eyes went wide in her padded face thing as she realized what she’d said. “The pressure, I mean! Like, I’ve had those really intense deep massages before, and I liked them. I like it when I can still feel it the next day, you know? I–”

Rose abruptly stopped talking, having decided she was no longer allowed to speak to people ever again. 

Her face burned as she heard a soft chuckle. “I understand. Let’s begin.”

He folded down the blanket to just above her butt, poured on some heavenly oil, and got to work. His hands glided over back, gently kneaded muscles, then smoothed along her shoulders for several minutes. 

When he moved to one of her arms she started to move it into a better position for him, but he stopped her. “Allow me to move you,” he said, and gently moved her arm himself. “We want your muscles to stay completely relaxed.”

The arm rub was good. The hand rub was oddly so. She never really thought about tension in her fingers until he squeezed each one, base to tip. He gently laid her arm into a comfortable position and walked around the table to do the other side. This time she didn’t move. 

He worked his way back to her neck, her shoulders, her back. This time he dug in deep. It took her a moment to realize he wasn’t using his elbows, just this thumbs — Maker, he must have crazy strong hands! Rose’s face was still hidden, so she didn’t bother hold back her wincing. It hurt, but she’d asked for this and she would take it silently.

“You carry a lot of tension in your lower back,” he said after some time. 

“Yeah, I’ve heard that before.”

“I’ve done what I can, but I think it would be beneficial if I could go lower; lower than the blanket. Would you be comfortable with that, or shall I keep working where I am?”

“Go ahead,” she said, not hesitating. Much. She actually often wished masseurs would work that area more, if she was honest. And it was just a butt. 

She tried to ignore the way her flab moved around under his hands and to just enjoy the muscles being worked properly for once. She was plenty relaxed by the time he covered her with the blanket and moved again, this time to her feet. 

Rose nearly groaned in pleasure as he dug his thumbs into her insteps. He folded up the blanket to work first one leg, then the other, he worked his way slowly up her calves and thighs, stopping well clear of her blanket-covered-portion. Her skin hummed happily all over.

“I would like to do your other side, now,” he explained when he was done. “I will hold up the blanket for privacy while you turn over.”

What? Half asleep, she hadn’t fully processed what he meant before the entire blanket lifted up, exposing all of her. Her head jerked up in alarm, but he was holding the blanket like a screen between them, high over his head. She gracelessly rolled her naked body onto her back. He leaned over her and dropped the blanket so that it covered her without him ever seeing her. 

Rose tried to pull the blanket to cover herself her more fully. She snatched her hands back when she again heard, “Allow me to move you.”

She snapped her eyes closed, determined to relax her muscles and calm her thudding heart. She heard him moving around her, and her warm, oiled skin hummed all over in anticipation of where he would touch her next. 

His hands went to her hair, surprising her. She resolutely kept her eyes very closed so she wouldn’t be awkwardly staring up at him as he gently massaged her scalp. He lowered to her neck, then shoulders. As his hands skimmed just below her collarbone she was excessively aware of how the pressure along her skin made her breasts shift beneath the blanket. She pretended not to feel her sensitive nipples hardening against the fabric, and hoped the blanket was thick enough that it wasn’t noticeable. 

She dutifully kept her legs limp as he moved to massage the tops of them this time, and lamented internally over how it felt weird that the only part of her body that wasn’t being thoroughly oiled up were her breasts. Too bad she didn’t carry all her tension there…

He briefly skimmed over her feet again, an almost teasing press on her insteps, then he was moving up her calves, one and then the other. She tensed a little when he got to her thighs, her gross flabby thighs, and he must have noticed. His hands stopped. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Are you uncomfortable with being touched here?”

“No,” she lied. “Just ticklish. Please don’t stop.”

Fuck, that came out wrong. She almost explained that she meant to say both ‘please don’t worry’ and ‘you don’t need to stop’, but she kind of liked his small chuckle — even if it was at her expense. 

“I will continue, if you wish,” he said, and he did. His thumbs kneaded the outer muscles of her thigh. Rose was confused when a few minutes later he said again, “I will continue, if you wish?”

“Yes,” was all she said. Then his hands slid a palm length under the blanket and she understood. He was asking to touch more of her. His caresses were warm and firm and it would have been soothing if she hadn’t been so stressed that he would find her fat thighs repulsive. 

She nearly gave in and asked him to stop. Stupid, such a stupid thing to worry about your body around a professional, but she couldn’t shake the thought that he was secretly cringing as he touched her, wishing he hadn’t offered. The words were on the tip of her tongue when he interrupted her thoughts. 

“I will continue, if you wish,” he said again, voice husky, heavy. Her eyes flicked open and she looked at his face, his pupils wide and dark, and knew that he did not want to stop.

She was so relieved to be desired, that he didn’t seem to notice her flaws, that the, “Yes,” fell from her lips immediately. 

A smile tugged wickedly at the corner of his mouth. “Say it. You know the words; I need to hear them.”

Rose squeezed her eyes shut tight, and forced out the password Lavellan had given her against her will. “ _Dread Wolf take me!_ ”

And so he did. Refusing to open her eyes she instead listened intently as he opened a drawer, but it was hard to hear over the pounding of her own damn heart. 

Was she really going to go through with this? 

Oh Maker, oh fuck, that was the sound of a condom wrapper! 

This was happening. It was actually happening. 

“Allow me to move you.” They low way he said it this time set her blood afire, even before the massage table shifted beneath her legs. With a clink of a lever her body remained on a stable surface, but the lower part of the table somehow split, spreading her legs apart. He did not move the blanket up higher.

Maker, this was starting to feel like a she was getting a Pap smear or something, this was such a bad idea…

His hands, wide flat palms up, slid under her ass. He lifted her easily, and shifted her to where he wanted her at the end of the table. Rose did her best to pretend her body was liquid and relaxed and this was totally normal. Up until his fingers, well lubricated this entire time, slid easily up in her. 

She bit her lips together but let a small whimper escape so he wouldn’t think she was in pain or something. She made more gasps and tiny half-smothered moans as his crazy-strong fingers worked her. Enough to give him feedback, enough that to tell him that _fuck_ that was _exactly_ the right spot, but no louder. Were these rooms sound proof?

Satisfied, his fingers withdrew and one of his hands regained its position under her butt. She was hyper aware of his oiled thumb in her crack… Then his cock pushed into her.

Fuck. 

He moved in her, but it wasn’t like any sex she’d had before. It was missing the… The smashing of bodies, of hips colliding. He pulled back well before any part of him touched her— other than his hands and dick of course. His movements were quick but steady, and without his body meeting hers it felt almost like using a dildo on herself instead of having sex. 

But much, much better. 

Maker, he must be packing if she was getting ‘just the tip’ from him and it felt as big as a normal cock. She shouted as he sped up and tried to lift her hips up towards him.

“Allow me to move you,” he panted.

Rose did her absolute best to resist the instincts telling her to pump her hips with him. He took pity on her and raised her hips himself, both hands beneath her hips and a slick thumb still pressing against her anus. He still never fully pushed into her or up against her, making it feel oddly distant for something so intimate.

When she was so close she couldn’t take it, doing nothing to smother her pathetic whimpers pleading for release, he lowered her hips to the table. She didn’t have time to be disappointed before both of his strong, deft thumbs moved to either side of her clit and seconds later her whole world exploded. She came _hard_ , harder than anything she remembered before. Her orgasm coursed through her entire body, every kneaded muscle, and lasted long enough to leave her panting hard. 

Then she thought she heard a quiet voice say, “Beautiful…”

Rose’s eyes snapped open, and she saw him turning away to remove latex gloves he must have put on at some point. She took one look at the pink sheen on his face and closed her eyes again, deciding it was way too personal to look at a stranger in such a state. Sweet Andraste, she didn’t even know his real name!

She realized she also didn’t know if he got off. Did he just stop when she finished? Did he have to pace himself for multiple clients in a day?

“I’m going to step out so you can get dressed. Please take your time; there is no hurry,” he explained as he clicked the table back together. She pressed her legs closed as well. “Would you like some water?”

“Uh, yes, thank you.”

“Of course. I will wait in the hall.”

He left. The door shut, and the room was filled with a sudden silence and stillness. 

Rose remained on the table for a moment to process what had just happened. Physically, her body still felt amazing; the tension from the sex had done nothing to ruin how loose it felt now. She felt like she was glowing. And emotionally?

Holy fuck, she felt great. She burst aloud into a giggle. Finally climbing off the table, she grinned ridiculously and shook her head at herself. “Alright, Venus. You were right.”

Rose was going to have to send her one hell of a thank you fruit basket.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering adding a couple chapters to this one...


End file.
